


Slow

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Gibbs gives Tony a massage.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. Just a little porn to warm up folks' day.  


* * *

Tony sprawled face down and loose limbed. The towels that had been spread out on the bed to protect it from massage oil were a little rough under his cheek, but Tony, eyes half shut, didn't notice. His mind was on strong hands gliding over his slick body, squeezing and kneading and moving muscles that Tony didn't have the will to move himself. 

The tension that had inspired the massage had long since been forced from Tony's body. He felt completely boneless, now, but Gibbs's hands still moved over him, his touch grown sensual instead of businesslike. Firm fingers stroked a particularly sensitive spot and a low hum of approval slipped out of Tony unbidden. 

Gibbs chuckled softly. "I could keep going like this for hours and you wouldn't say a thing, would you?" he said. He trailed his fingers down Tony's back and rubbed small circles into the base of his spine, thumbs just brushing the top of the crease of Tony's ass. 

Tony didn't reply, just hummed softly again. He was warm, like he'd managed a full body blush, but he couldn't tell if it was the heat of the room, or of Gibbs's hands, or if he was getting a little turned on. 

The long line of Tony's back and the sweet dip and curve up to his buttocks was impossible for Gibbs to resist, especially when Tony was like this, so relaxed he was half asleep. Gibbs stroked his hands over the smooth slope and back again, filling his palms with the roundness of Tony's ass. "Christ, Tony," he said roughly. "Sometimes I think you were made to be fucked." 

A huff of laughter escaped Tony even as he let his eyes close completely, the better to enjoy Gibbs's slow, deliberate touches. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," he replied, voice slurred with relaxation. He caught his breath as Gibbs rubbed the pad of his thumb over Tony's hole, then let the breath out in a soft moan as the motion was repeated in a teasing massage of the tight muscle. 

"You do that," Gibbs murmured absently. His attention was on the opening of Tony's body, shining now with oil and flexing responsively at his touches. Tony was relaxed; from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet, he was loose and easy. It made Gibbs feel hot and tight, his cock growing thicker and harder with every pleased murmur that slipped past Tony's lips. "I bet I could just slide inside you," Gibbs said, reaching for the bottle of oil. It spilled over his fingers and soaked into the towel, but he ignored it, clumsily capping the bottle and setting it aside. "I bet you'd just swallow me up." 

Tony moaned thickly as two fingers pressed inside him, testing the theory. There was no pain, just the stretch of warm muscles and the cascade of pleasure along his nerves, sparks lit inside him by the sensation of being opened up. He didn't even try to spread himself for Gibbs, just let the man's firm hands part his thighs and ass. 

Gibbs panted as he sank into the glove of Tony's body. God, it was just as hot as it ever was, but not so tight, and for once that was good. That was just what Gibbs wanted, to feel Tony pliant and open for him, taking his cock inside like it belonged there. "Feel that," he gasped, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips forward. "Fuck, Tony, you give it up so good." 

Whimpering, Tony managed a soft, easy roll of his hips, just enough to stir Gibbs inside him. It seemed like his whole body was giving way for Gibbs, for the thick length of the cock inside him. Tony's own cock, pressed into the rough terrycloth, throbbed with every slow stroke of Gibbs inside him. 

"'S good," Tony muttered softly. 

"Yeah," Gibbs returned. He kneaded Tony's shoulders, fingers working in time with the long, slow plunge of his cock into Tony's body. He held to his pace even as Tony started to squirm beneath him, his body begging for something harder, more intense. 

" _Gibbs_ ," Tony panted at last, pushing his hips up against the weight of Gibbs's body thrusting slowly into his. " _More_. Fuck. _Please_." 

Gibbs laughed softly. "I don't think so," he said languidly. "I think you need a long...slow...ride." 

Tony whimpered. 

Gibbs wasn't kidding when he said long and slow. He held them at the same sweet, infuriating level of arousal until Tony was keening brokenly under his breath. He sobbed every time Gibbs twisted his hips and touched off fireworks inside him, a hot intense flush of pleasure that took Tony just to the edge of orgasm and then faded a shade too soon. 

Gibbs's body was as slick with sweat now as Tony's was with oil. Breathing heavily, open mouthed, he drank in the tight of the trembling, needy man beneath him. Tony had never looked so beautiful. His tanned skin shone with oil, his hair spiky and dark with sweat, his lips swollen and pink from being bitten and worried. Deliberately, Gibbs rolled his hips and watched Tony sob and whine with desperate, frustrated hunger. Incredible. 

"I want you to kneel up," Gibbs said, and was stunned at the hoarsness of his own voice. 

Tony made a wordless, inquiring noise, beyond speech. 

Sliding his hands under Tony's body, Gibbs helped him push up off the bed until he was kneeling, his back pressed to Gibbs's chest, their hips still sealed tightly together. Gibbs put his arms around Tony and slowly rubbed his belly, turning his head to run his lips over his jaw. 

Tony leaned back against Gibbs, held up more by the older man's strength than by his own. The touch of hands to his soft belly, the brush of fingers through his chest hair, the gentle tweak to his nipple...it was too much. He whined and wrapped one hand weakly around Gibbs's wrist, his head falling back on the man's shoulder. 

"Okay," Gibbs murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth. "Okay." He let his hand drop to Tony's groin and took Tony's cock in his hand. 

Short, stuttered breaths escape Tony in response. He froze in anticipation, lips moving in wordless pleas. 

Slowly, Gibbs closed his grip, squeezing intently but not jerking Tony. It didn't matter--the younger man came with a choked cry, his hips snapping into Gibbs's fist, pumping himself into the circle of his hand. 

Gibbs watched over Tony's shoulder, eyes fixed on the sight of Tony's cock spilling come over his fist and the last shuddering twitches of his hips. Moaning softly, Gibbs suckled intently at Tony's throat and thrust into him one last time, letting the last convulsions of Tony's body draw out his own climax. 

Neither of them could manage to remain upright after that. They slumped down onto the bed and lay sprawled there for a long time, more or less spooned together. Eventually Tony managed to roll over and scoot in for a lazy kiss. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked. 

Gibbs smiled and ran a hand down the length of Tony's spine. "I was inspired." 

\--End--


End file.
